


Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 6x01, M/M, Re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the promised 666x01 jail scene re-write because fuck everything. Welcome to what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Songs For Dirty Lovers

Ian swallowed as he took a seat and lifted the phone to his ear. His heart was thrumming. he hated himself. He hated himself so fucking much for what he had done to Mickey.

 

Fuck, Mickey didn’t deserve to be in this place, he didn’t deserve any of it. Yet, Ian couldn’t do anything about it, so he took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to meet Mickey’s.

 

”Thanks for coming back” Came the voice through the shitty telephone. He almost looked happy, as if he couldn’t believe that Ian was really here. After the shit Ian had put him through, he didn’t really understand how Mickey could be happy he was here. He should be yelling, screaming.

 

Ian knew that he had been an asshole. Not just that day, but quite honestly, most of the days before it. lately it had gotten to the point where he could just barely look himself in the eye. As soon as Fiona had gotten him more stable, and he was on the meds, he had realized what a huge fucking mistake he had made breaking up with Mickey.

 

Mickey was the one. Not just the love of Ian’s life, but Mickey was the one and only person who had been there for him and cared for him no matter what. Ian realized now that he had put Mickey through absolute hell, and here he was - not angry at Ian. How fucking could he? He deserved to have so much more self respect than that.

 

”Yeah” Ian finally sighed. ”’Course, Mick”

 

They were quiet for a beat, eyes connecting through the glass. Ian’s fingers itched to somehow break it so that he could hold Mickey again. So that he could whisper into his ear how sorry he was. How fucking sorry he would always be.

 

”You look good” Mickey said then, and Ian gave him a soft smile.

 

”So do you” Mickey returned it, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, eyes running down Ian’s chin before going back up, making eye contact again.

 

They fell quiet again, Ian swallowing roughly, wondering how in the actual fuck they had somehow managed to get themselves here.

 

He took Mickey in. How he somehow looked like such a little boy in there. Ian knew that he could take care of himself, to somewhat of a degree, at least. He was a Milkovich. But of course it was scary. For both of them.

 

”Been thinking about you” Mickey stated then, the small smile still stuck on his lips, eyes wandering over Ian, appreciating every single detail of his being. ”You ever think of me?” He asked.

 

Ian sighed deeply, feeling as if he could drown in those blue eyes. Mickey was so kind, so sweet and caring. Ian knew he didn’t deserve him, not in any way. Sick or not, he had done some pretty horrendous shit to him, even before the breakup.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed, eyes falling closed as he leaned his forehead against the glass for a second before quickly straightening back up. When his eyes connected with Mickey’s again, the smile was wiped off of his lips, somewhat at least, as he patiently waited for an answer. ”Yes” Ian nodded. ”All the time. Damn it…” His eyes fell closed for another short beat. _Why did we end up like this?_

”I love you” Mickey mouthed the words. If anybody in there were to hear him say them to a guy, that would be complete suicide.

 

”I love you too, Mick” Ian sighed. ”So much. I’m so fucking sorry” Mickey shook his head.

 

”It’s okay” He swallowed.

  
”It’s not” Ian protested. They both knew that he was right.

 

Ian had done so much shit, so many things to hurt Mickey. It couldn’t possibly be okay. Not ever. Mickey’s free hand drifted to the bottom of the window, his fingertips pressing against it lightly.

 

Ian looked down at the action and accepted the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he placed his there too, right where Mickey’s were.

 

 

_”Take your hand off the glass”_

 

 

Ian let out a sound between a chuckle and a sigh at the memory. They had come so far, and yet, they hadn’t moved at all.

 

They didn’t look each other in the eye, they didn’t say anything. They just held their hands like that, their hearts stinging at the fact that they couldn’t actually feel each other’s comforting warmth.

 

”You gonna wait for me?” Ian looked up at the question, the two men making eye contact again. Mickey looked nervous, maybe even scared, although he was quite obviously trying to hide it.

 

”Yes” Mickey seemed surprised at Ian’s quick answer.

 

”Gonna be in here a long time, man” He pointed out, and Ian sighed, a soft smile spreading out onto his lips as he drowned in Mickey’s blue eyes.

 

Fuck, how could he not wait? Whether Mickey was out in five months or fifty years, he knew that he would never ever be able to find anybody else. Mickey was the one. Simple as that. Fuck, he hated that piece of glass. He just wanted to hold Mickey close to him, whisper into his ear about how much he loved him.

 

It was cheesy as fuck, but Ian figured he was allowed after everything they had both been through.

 

”I’m waiting, Mickey. Of course I’m waiting” Ian assured him. ”You’re the love of my life, Mick. And I am so fucking sorry for everything that I - ”

 

”Stop” Mickey interrupted him. ”I don’t need to hear it, Ian. I know”

 

Ian nodded, and they fell quiet again, eyes on each others, hands still resting together as much as possible in this particular situation.

 

”So” Mickey was the one to start up the conversation again. ”We’re back together?”

 

”If you can forgive me, yeah. We are” Ian nodded, his heart thrumming against his ribcage again.

 

”Alright” Mickey agreed, a grin taking over his face. ”So you’ll be there when I get out, right?” Ian nodded.

 

”Of course. I’m gonna hug you so fucking hard” Mickey snorted.

 

”Double meaning?”

 

”Not really, no” Ian shook his head. Obviously he’d want to fuck Mickey, but what he wanted most of all was to just hold him, smell his hair and hear him snore.

 

Their eyes were deep into each others, conversation abandoned by the time the loud buzzing noise reached their ears, letting them know that the time was up.

  
”I love you” Ian said, and Mickey nodded, pressing his fingers tighter against the glass before pulling away.

 

”You too”

 

  
Ian was there the next day, too. And the day after that. And the day after that. In fact, he was there almost every single day for the next seven years.

 

The day that Mickey was finally released was the happiest day of both of their lives. Ian actually sprinted up to Mickey as fast as he possibly could, his arms snaking their way around his waist, his face pressed deeply into his neck, breathing in the toxic, addictive smell that was Mickey and Mickey alone.

 

Mickey giggled - he couldn’t fucking help it. He was so happy, they both were. His arms made their way around Ian as well, and he jumped up, his legs wrapping around his waist like a couple of teenagers - which they weren’t anymore, even though they felt like it.

 

Ian slid his hands to Mickey’s thighs to help hold him up, and then he finally took his head out of his neck. Their eyes were connected for only a second before their lips crashed together, full of lust, need, want, desperation, everything.

 

Ian spent that night holding Mickey so tight to his body that they may end up bruising. Mickey held onto Ian just as tightly, not giving a shit about the fact that it made them both sweat like fucking pigs in the summer heat.

 

Ian didn’t ever want to let go of Mickey again, and he never did.


End file.
